What Just Happened?
by XclosetmonsterX
Summary: What if Aizen had returned and wanted to take Hinamori back to Hueco Mundo? How would a certain captain react to this? How will Hinamori feel when the man that had betrayed her has come back for her?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I decided to rewrite my first story, "What Just Happened?". I wasn't the best at writing then. So I thought I'd give it another shot :3 slight changes in the first chapter, like my bad spelling T.T. Anyways! Without further ado, here is the rewrite of "What Just Happened?"!

Toshiro just looked at the 5th division lieutenant in confusion.

"You're doing what?" Asked Toshiro.

" I going to ask Head-captain Yamamoto if there is anyway I can get someone from another division to help me with all the paperwork."

Ever since Aizen betrayed them, Hinamori has had to do all the paperwork for the 5th division.

"Don't you think that's stupid though?"

"Be quiet Shiro-chan!"

"Its Captain Hitsugaya."

Just then Matsumoto speeds through the door.

" CAPTAIN CAPATIN!" Rangiku yells.

"What is it **now **Rangiku?" Toshiro asks obviously annoyed.

"Someone is here to see you!"

"Alright. Send them in."

'_Who in the world could be here to see me?' _A confused Toshiro thinks.

Just then a tall man walks through the door. The man had slicked back brown hair with a strand covering his face.

An anger filled Hitsugaya spat, " Why the hell is _he _here?"

Momo just stared wide-eyed.

That man just happened to be the former 5th division captain, Sousuke Aizen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

What do you guys think? Reviews are much loved :3


	2. Chapter 2

After a few minutes of silence, the man finally spoke.

"Hello, my dear Momo, and Captain of the 10th division , Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"**What are you doing here you traitor?" **Came from the small white haired captain.

"What else could I be here for?" He looked at his former lieutenant .

"I came to retrieve my lieutenant of course." Stating as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Silence remained for a good amount of time.

Suddenly the Stealth Force was in the room with blades pointed at the intruder's neck.

"Souske Aizen! You will pay for your crimes, and I will be the one to see you die personally." Slashing the blade across his neck, blood spraying everywhere.

Suddenly the person whose throat was slashed was no longer Aizen, but a member of the 2nd division.

"When did he-?!" Soi Fon started looking around for the man who should be dead right now.

Shortly after they realized he had escaped, taking the thing he had come for.

Momo Hinamori

Well?~~~

What did you guys think?! It is really late, I'm sorry about that. T.T I never got around to writing it and I had no idea how I wanted the story to continue… BUT here we are! Finally chapter 2 is delivered. Onto chapter three! Which by the way will be out maybe this week if I have time but if its not, then I promise next week! Reviews are highly appreciated and loved!

Until next timeee! ~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, besides the laundry cleaner, then I probably own some of that.

* * *

><p><strong>Momo's P.O.V.<strong>

I felt the wind brushing against my skin, my eyes sealed shut.

_Why would I feel wind though? That doesn't make sense. I was just talking with Shiro-chan when Rangiku-san came in and... what happened after that? _

The wind had died down and I felt someone's arms around me.

_Where had I felt this embrace before? It's so warm and comforting..almost like Captain Aiz- No how I believed Aizen was before he revealed his true character to us all and betrayed the Soul Society._

I felt myself getting sleepy, and for a split second, his face popped into my mind like it has a tendancy to do.

_Ouch. Did I fall asleep at my desk again?_ I moved around to see if that was the case, when I realized that was far from where I was.

This wasn't my futon. I don't recall having a bed this large in my abode.

_But if that's true...Where am I?_ I opened my eyes, just to close them from the brightness.

I sat up in the unfamiliar bed that I was in and rubbed my eyes. Then came the voice I wasn't expecting to hear. I had heard it nearly everyday before recently and it still shakes me when I'm near it.

"Oh? Are you awake yet?"

It penetrated my ears with its melancholic sound that was surprisingly uncold and not what I was expecting the next time I heard it. I was expecting to hear it lacking compassion and all feeling, but his voice, it had so much emotion I couldn't begin to describe.

I opened my eyes, not sure if I was ready, emotionally or physically to see the owner of said voice, but opened them nonetheless and came face to face with the man who had shattered my heart not once but twice.

"_Captain Aizen_"

Before I could comprehend what was happening, he gracefully walked over and enveloped me in an embrace. He burried his face into my neck, which sent shivers down my spine. His scent was one thing that hadn't changed either.

It felt like ages had passed before he pulled back to look me in the eyes. I looked into his mesmerizing brown eyes that made me forget what I was thinking.

"_Momo..._" He looked so different, yet he was the same to me. He certainly looked attractive with his glasses and his hair down, but this new look of his is more appealing to me. He kneeled on the bed pulling me closer to himself.

His eyes, they looked different than they had before. Before they had looked caring and kind, whereas now, they looked lost and lonely.

"Will you stay with me?" I looked into those eyes for any hint of betrayal and saw none.

He brought my face closer to his until I could feel his hot breath mixing with my own, I studied his expression. He looked desperate, something I was not used to seeing on his face.

He attempted to close the distance between our lips but I covered his own with my hand. No doubt I was a scarlet red.

"Please, don't." I was too afriad to look him in the eyes. To see his cold, uncaring eyes, breaking me once again.

Ignoring my pleading, he moved my hand aside and eliminated the distance between his lips and my own in a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Wow, its been nearly two years since I updated this story. I'm truly sorry to whomever I've kept waiting with this. This is an extremely short chapter, but I just felt I needed it to be out there that I am working on this fanfiction still. The next update will probably be sometime next week. Reviews are extremely helpful so leave one if you want please.


End file.
